


Ensnared by the Diva

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Crack, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Shipboat, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rufus knows Orga is out there, and Orga knows Rufus is coming. It's simply a matter of who's pride comes crumbling first in the middle of open waters where no witnesses can tell the tale except for them.
Relationships: Rufus Lore/Orga Nanagear





	Ensnared by the Diva

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought. What if Orga was a mermaid? And uh, yeah, this happened. That's all.
> 
> Follow my Wattpad: [@Serpex](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Serpex)  
> Follow my IG: [@actualserpex](https://www.instagram.com/actualserpex/)

The air held its crisp saltwater glaze along Rufus's lips. He shivered in anticipation and fiddled with his hat as the flailing net began to rise from the ocean's depths. The hinges of the crane creaked as the deadweight started to strain its pull. Without the water, it was tittering the boat on the verge of collapsing. As Rufus meet wide eyes, he let a smirk fly against his lips.

"How's it hanging?" he asked. A loud irritated groan echoed across the waves followed by the aggressive popping of joints and appendages.

"I don't know. Let me down, and I'll let you know personally," the angry voice growled.

"No."

"Screw you, then. Just what exactly do you want, Rufus?"

"Nothing, really. I just felt like seeing you again, Orga," Rufus said. He scuffled about until he was laying on his back hanging his muscular tail over himself. All in all, the merman was a beauty to behold. His robust body was large yet fit and slimmed into an array of gorgeous scales that looked like the sea glass you would pick up along the shoreline. The sun danced along his curves and smiled in his eyes. Even with the pout painted along the thin of his lips, he looked so endearing. "You look stunning as always. Is it a crime to admire nature's creation?"

"It is when you pluck me out like a stale clam," Orga deadpanned. He flexed his arms and let out a deep sigh. "You knew I was here, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't," Rufus replied.

"No, you definitely knew. No one just zips out to the middle of the ocean and anchors at one specific spot before they let their net go down specifically at noon," Orga explained. "I ain't that dense. You're lucky I have a sore throat today or I'd have sing you into the afterlife."

"You would never do that. If you want to fight against me so badly, then get out and face me yourself. Turn into a human just like how I met you. Without your fins, you can fall straight through the net, right? Then, swim over to me and punch me like you're itching to." Orga fell silent and averted his gaze. Rufus raised a brow as he saw the merman's lips move. "Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that, my dear." Orga jerked his head over thrashing his tail again only to hiss as it rubbed against the rope.

"I can't swim, alright?!" he screeched. Rufus paused for a moment taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can't swim."

"...But, you're a—"

"I never learned how to swim as a human, okay!" Orga quickly rambled. "It's not like humans have fins. I don't really know much about how to use these extra parts except for walking."

"Huh, that's pretty intriguing," Rufus mused. Orga fumed at the fancy ship captain's remark.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"No, I would never."

"I have reason to doubt your words," Orga retorted. "The last time I went along with you and your viciously sweet words, you fed me that soft frozen ice thing. My temples felt like a rock."

"That's because you ate your ice cream too quickly. Brain freezes happen. Besides, I cuddled with you and you enjoyed my affection. Are you saying that was a lie, too?"

"...No. I enjoyed the time we had together. If I could, I would have stayed longer. But, the migration season was already upon us."

"Technically speaking, migration season is still upon us," Rufus quietly stated. "And yet, here you are. I wonder why." A glint in Rufus's eyes already told Orga that the human knew the answer. He let out an exasperated sigh. Orga closed his eyes calling forth for the ancient transformation magic that resided within his body. A naked body plunged into cold waters and was followed by another burst of energy as Orga transformed back into his merman form. He dived for a moment before circling back up and slammed his body onto the railing of the boat straddling it only mere inches away from Rufus who continued to look with an enamored expression. Orga grunted as he leaned down stealing a kiss from his lover. As he pulled away, he leaned back and flopped onto the deck quickly turning into a human so he could pull Rufus into a hug cradling the smaller one beneath his chin.

"I ended up staying behind," he whispered. "I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you behind anymore, Rufus. So, I was watching you and waiting for you. You knew, right? That's why you came out here." Rufus only smiled and leaned back into the warmth of the large man behind him feeling bliss rush through his body.

"I suppose you could say that," he replied. "I'm glad you aren't too angry that I chose to catch you with a net, although, I'm surprised you swam into it at all. Unless... You purposely became my catch?" Now, it was Orga's turn to laugh and smirk.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't," he simply answered. Rufus huffed before turning around to face Orga. He pulled the hat off and let it gently float to the ground as he pulled himself closer.

"Orga, thank you for staying." The green-haired man tossed a wide grin and nuzzled Rufus. No words were needed as they let themselves bathe in the sun and shower in their love.


End file.
